Sparkling Angel
by Rainydaygoaway
Summary: A string of murders have been going on through England and of course her Majesty has asked her watch dog to handle the situation but what if she insisted that that he works with a partner, noble child Evelyn Eden James? After working closely on the case will Ciel grow attach to his Evelyn or will he cause something so terrible he would cause her to hate him forever. cannon mid sec.
1. Chapter 1

"Eden," Sung a light hearted voice cheery voice from the other side of the room door. The voice came Delilah Abelle Hurst, maid of the James estate. After not hearing anything for a few moments she crept open the door entering her mistress chambers. A light tsking sound escaped her lips as her eyes fell upon her mistress. In the center of the bed laid a clearly deep in sleep girl no more than 12. The maid chuckled at her mistress before going to open the curtains. earning a groan from her mistress "Eden , come on it's time to get up." Delilah said sitting beside her tired mistress, her hand pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Another annoyed groan escaped Eden's lips as she turned away from the light, pulling her light blue sheets over her head.

"Just a few more minutes Lilah." her tired voice said. Sighing Delilah complied and laid down beside her mistress. "You get five minutes, got it?" The motion of her nodding came from under the cover. And just like that five minutes passed. The moment it did Delilah shot up from the bed and in a swift motion yanked the covers off her mistress , " . Up. Now." In that unexpected motion Eden was sprung onto the floor.

"What the hell !" She shot a violent gaze at her maid who now towered her.

"I gave you your five minutes now come on get up dear. Things to do places to go. you know that whole stick." Eden,in a struggle, attempted to crawl away but was stopped by the heel of her maid on her night gown.

"Eden don't be stubborn. Come on you have a packed schedule, m'lady." The girl sighed and nodded in agreement before Delilah released her.

"I guess the early we start the quicker we finish." she lightly sighed standing , heading into the washroom.

Delilah followed after her mistress, by the short time she entered she Eden was already soaking in the water, body covered in bubbles. The maid knelled beside the bath. rolling up the sleeves of her shirt.

"Anyway, did you have a pleasant rest?" Her lady simply respond with a nod. "Any good dreams?"

"No, it was just another boring dream after all." She answered impassively.

"You're lying then huh Eden?" Delilah slowly began to massage and lather massaging her mistress sclep. Eden didn't respond but sank deeper in bath. "I'll take that as a yes then. Did you have another nightmare?"

"does that even matter, a dream is nothing but an empty void." she said coldly.

"wrong,"corrected the maid rinsing the soap from her mistress hair. "My mother always said a dream is where your heart expresses its true desires."

"And a nightmare?"

"Will that expresses your fears, what you are afraid of becoming I suppose." Eden just rolled her eyes submerging her head under her water . Doing so Delilah sighed.

"You're so stubborn."

Once Eden was cleaned Delilah began to dress her mistress.

"What's on today's schedule."Eden more demanded rather than asked as Delilah rolled up her mistress black stockings,clipping them with sock garters, followed by sliding on her black buckled shoes.

"Later on today you have three lessons scheduled, that being marketing, then a dance lesson, and piano." The lessons were the same as every Friday. Once Delilah was done fixing her mistress lower half Eden stood from her bed, brushing off her navy blue dress, Delilah adjusted the ruffles of her collar.

"And after that?"

"You have a meeting with the lord of the Hartford Estate, discussing a growth in both companies." The maid continued.

Boringly Eden began walking to her bedroom door, Delilah opened it for the girl. "Henry most likely wants to request a merger? I thought I made it clear I had no interest in such things."

"You did m'lady but he would not take no for an answer. He simply insisted on meeting with you."

Eden silver gaze narrowed turned her nose up, "Fine, I hope he realize that this will not make any difference."

After completing her lessons

Eden stood from her bed, brushing off her navy blue dress, Delilah adjusted the ruffles of her collar.

"And then?"

"You have a meeting with the lord of the Hartford Estate, discussing a merger between your two companies." the maid continued.

Eden began walking to her bedroom door, Delilah opening it for the girl. "Merger? I thought I made it clear I have no interest in margarine my company any father with any other of his."

"You did milady but he would not take no for an answer and insist on with you."

Eden turned her nose up, "Fine, I hope he realize that this will not make any difference."

A sigh passed Delilah's lips at her mistress's words. "Lets just get started Eden. your tutor is here. Nodding she was escorted to her first lesson before Delilah took a leave to undergo business.

During her time alone Delilah was skimming through her mistress mail."Hm?" Delilah's brown eyes read over her mistress's mail. There was nothing interesting or important enough that it required her mistress admit attention. Aleast that's how it seemed until the queen's seal was drawn to her attention. "The queen?" She mumbled to herself opening the letter. Her eyes scaled across the letter widening the more she progress. A low disgusting snarl like noise came from Delilah as she finished reading , the letter clutched in her fist . Once the morning affairs were over Delilah wheeled a cart of treats and tea into her mistress study, shutting the door with her foot. Eden sat behind her desk, her head resting on her ungloved hand, a bored look on her face as she played with her little figurines, a small black sheep being surrounded by villagers with pitchforks.

"You didn't knock." She said coldly not looking up at the maid. Delilah still kept her sunny disposition. ignoring her coldness

"I've brought snacks and such for Sir Hartford's arrival. He should be here in a hour or so." Eden slouched in her chair, with a groan.

"Oh come now it's not that bad," Delilah insisted pouring her mistress tea, "beside it'd be nice to have some company here, don't you think?" She sat the cup down in front of the 12 year old.

"No."

"Ya know it is very unbecoming of a lady to be socially impaired. If your are unable to stomach being around others how do you to expect to fall in love,marry, have children." Eden blushed at the thought and quickly denied it.

"I have no interest in that Delilah. Now go prepare the servants or something." She ordered waving the brunette off. The maid laughed tossing her mistress hair.

"As you wish mylady."

Delilah humbly bowed before leaving out her mistress office. She stood in front of the door chuckling to herself. "So very Stubborn."

"Delilah! Delilah!" One of the servants, Karin, a small blond girl with freckles called running down in Delilah's direction. Once in front of her the girl curtsied, panting slightly to her superior.

"M-miss H-hurst, there is a call for you from the Phantomhive manor. Would you like me to request they call back later?" Delilah eyes frowned knowing why the Estate was calling. She however did not expect it so sudden.

"No I'll take the call Karin, thank-you." Delilah took a deep breath before pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hello, this is Delilah Hurst, Head maid of the James Estate, may I ask whom I am speaking to."

On the other line was a deep voice, soft as silk and low as hell.

"Good evening Miss Hurst, I am Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Phantomhive manor . I am calling to assure your mistress has received the same letter as my young master did from her majesty?" Delilah thought back to this morning looking over the letter, realizing that the queen's request would put her mistress in danger she quickly burned the it.

"I apologize but Lady James has not received any letter from the queen." That was not a lie. Delilah had not shown the letter to her mistress in order to protect her.

"I see then. Today my master has been asked to travel to London due to a series of murders of several young women. As you can imagine this has caused the queen great distress. Her magistery has requested your mistress and my young master work together to solve this case and put an end to theses gruesome murders. I'm sure you understand as a woman yourself the importance of this."

Delilah paused thinking of her mistress well being, but sighed knowing Eden Would be upset if she hid this from her.

"Yes I do, Please bring your master to the Estate around noon tomorrow so our masters may discuss this personally."

Sebastian smiled slyly to himself, "Understood Miss Hurst, I am looking forward to meeting you tomorrow."

"Good Day, Sebastian." She said coldly before slamming the phone down.

'She's not going to like this at all.' She thought out loud leaning against the brick wall of the kitchen.

Outside of the manor all ten of the James servants stood at attention for Sir Hartford's arrival. Delilah walking past all of them to insure nothing but the utmost perfection.

"Very good then, be sure that all of you are present at noon tomorrow as well. Another guest will be arriving and we will not have a repeat of last time we had a guest." All the servants bowed their head remembering Delilah having to quickly fix all their mistakes at the last minute.

"Yes Miss Hurst." All saluted her but Eden and another servant Mary.

"Another guest, who would that be?" The girl asked her eyebrow cocked in annoyance. "I thought I said I didn't want anyone else in this home."

Delilah smiled sweetly, not alarming the servants, "The Earl of Phantomhive will arrive tomorrow at noon to discuss a case with you, by order of the queen."

"The queen!" she whispered in disgust, "Then how come I didn't receive a letter or something." The maid only shrugged, whistling suspect, "will maybe it was lost in the mail or she forgot to-" Eden burned her silver eyes into the maids.

"We will discuss this later, Delilah." She looked onto the driveway seeing a carriage pulling up. "Let's get this over with."

...

"Oi, Sebastian, what did you find out about this girl already?!" Ciel demanded from behind his desk.

The tall, thin butler, Sebastian Michaelis, poured his master a cup of Earl Grey then pulled out a stack of papers from the inside pocket of his tail coat, all information he could find on the girl and her Estate.

"Evelyn Eden James, Head of James's interior company. In fact an ancestor in her family originally decorated the your estate during first reconstruction . Two years ago she was adopted by Sir James, The previous Raven to the Queen. During a business trip to France the maid of the Estate was purchased, Delilah Hurst, in order to look after Evelyn when he was away. " He began. Even if those little details didn't matter to Ciel he knew it would come in handy at some point.

"A year after her adoption Sir James disappeared returning from another business trip. Since taking over .the household Lady Evelyn has had many servants but only one currently lives in the Estates with her, that being Miss Delilah. Countless attacks have been planned on her property but only one was successful, that being the abduction of her maid. She was returned the same day return though the damage had been done." He continued ."The maid is will be entering her third month of pregnancy."

"And the captives?" Ciel asked raising an eyebrow.

A wide grin spread across Sebastian porcelain features, "All involved in the abduction of the young maid were found either murdered or are currently located in a mental institution, they say they have seen the face of the 'evil'." He said questionably . Ciel thought to himself for awhile.

"The face of evil," he repeated slowly before speaking out loud, "Sounds like she got her revenge then." Sebastian nodded in agreement , his chin held between his thumb and index finger as he thought.

"Indeed. It is bizarre however."

"What do you mean?"Ciel looked questionably.

"I viewed the men, whatever they have seen was too much for any human to handle, almost if they have seen hell itself." Ciel paused for a moment to think. Sebastian was correct things like this surely was bizarre A girl younger than Ciel in less than a day destroyed her attackers? It wasn't logical.

"Are you saying there is something not human about her?"

"No my lord. I am not saying that at all. I have inspected the grounds of her home. I hear it, the beating heart, the sound of blood coursing through her veins. Her body is not a simple illusion. She indeed is human as is her staff. No sent on the premises suspected me to believe otherwise."

Ciel saw no point in continuing the story of his new partner if it was just rambling. "Did you arrange for the meeting as I said?"Ciel asked.

Sebastian placed his hand over his chest and bowed, " Yes young master tomorrow we leave for the James manor."

Ciel smirked staring at the picture of the girl. "Stop standing around and prepare from our departure then."

"Yes My Lord"


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting lasted very shortly seeing that in a matter of 5 minutes after entering Evelyn's office Sir Henry ran out shouting how foolish she was and she does not know what she has done. He ended by retorting a little girl should stay in her play as he left.

"Evelyn Eden James. What did you do!" Delilah shouted. Normally no servant would dare address Eden, or their master in general with that tone but Eden always gave her maid a pass. Eden shrugged this off, rubbing her pet serpent's head. Her silver eyes didn't have any emotion to them.

"Told him the truth Delilah, aren't you the first to say lying is a sin? And also what right do you have to come in here speaking to me like that, we still haven't discuss your little act of treason. You lied to me!"

Delilah sighed leaning herself on her mistress desk. "I didn't lie Eden, I simply hid the letter from you in order to keep you ignorant." Both the snake and Eden gave the maid an annoyed poker face.

"What did the note read?"

"It referred to the recent murders about London, she is requesting that you and the Earl of Phantomhive find out who is performing these crimes and insure they do not continue." Eden's eyes widen for a second before she chuckled in laughter.

"Aww Delilah could it be you were hiding it to protect lil ole me, isn't that sweet Victor."She said referring to her pet stroking his scales. Victor hissed in response at the maid protectively, in which Delilah jumped back in fright.

"Oh, I am definitely making you into a belt ." Victor stood on his tail hissing more venomously.

"You both are childish." Eden said annoyed hitting the serpent with a rolled up piece of paper. He turned to his master growing angry but instead just curled back in a ball. "You act more like a dog than a snake not like she would ever really hurt you, right Delilah." Eden held the little white serpent him up to Delilah's face, "right Delilah?" The maid only grew more afraid but took a breath agreeing."

"right milady. Now please, its getting late and a little girl needs her sleep or she can get cranky." she said patting her mistress head. Eden no matter the age hated being treated as though she was a toddler. Looking at Victor she indicated what she wanted to do. Instantly he pounced on the maid, causing her to shriek and scream in fear.

"Eden!"

The girl just chuckled before giving her 'family' an amused smile. A hour or so later Delilah staggered out the office looking like she's been to war. leaning right beside it to catch her, Mary smirked . "Ha, new look princess?" The brunette glared at her lesser.

"Why are you up Maryanne?" She frowned.

"Thats not away to greet me." Delilah glared obviously not in the mood. "Heh, I guess it is at the moment." She said under her breath. Delilah just started walking away. "Just go to bed . We have -" Stopping she felt Mary's hand latch onto her's.

"Delilah, I didn't just come to say hi…" Mary paused . "Lilah, ya gotta come clean at some point." Delilah didn't speak and simply pulled her hand away. "go to bed. That is an order." She was cold in her delivery not leaving Mary much else to say. Mary turned on her heels slowly began walking to her room, lasting words being- "Yes...Miss Hurst."

…

"3:01AM," Delilah yawned to herself , stretching her arms over her head, "8 hours and 59 minutes." She murmured lifting herself from her bed. She yawned again unbuttoning the top buttons of her sleeping gown, tiredly stalked over to her dresser, rubbing the crust from her left eye. Opening up one of the drawers she pulled out her blue maid's uniform, holding it against her tiny petite frame.

She groan at her disgusting image in the mirror, referring to her slightly expanded midsection, but then sighed placing the gown on her bed, knowing it couldn't be helped Although no one else had notice her stomach was growing but it was her body. She could tell even the littlest of changes. As she did every morning she entered the room off of hers lighting three candles, the scent of rosemary incense feeling the tiny room. Dropping to her knees in front of a large cross, she bowed her head, grasping both hands on her rosary,"O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee, and I detest all my sins because of thy just punishments, but most of all because they offend Thee, my God, who art all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve with the help of Thy grace to sin no more and to avoid the near occasion of sin." She lifted her head blowing out the candles.

"Amen.."

Delilah stepped out from the manor walls, a lantern in her hand guiding her path in the darkness to the far back of the Estate where the servants quarters reside. It was three am after all. She approached the large home, near the back of the estate. The moment she opened the door all servants stood at attention, saluting the girl. "Good morning Miss Hurst." All 9 servants greeted in unison.

"Hmm you all are up. I am quite surprise, but nonetheless good work all." She smiled brightly, her head cocked to the side sweetly. "Its nice to see all of you at once."

Unlike Mary, she stayed silent not even looking in Delilah's direction. The small maid didn't look in her direction either but just looked straight ahead.

"W-we have urgent matters to discuss." She said in a serious tone. "Today a very important guest arriving in less than," She paused pulling her pocket watch from her maid skirt, "5 hours and 30 minutes. I have already given you your chores for the day. I expect them done and each of you at the door ready to greet our guest. I want an even number of both men and women, the rest of you attempt not to make a mess. Understood?"

"Yes Captain!" All ,but Mary, saluted in unison.

"Good, I expect all of you out this house in 30 minutes." She explained . "Now go prepare for the day." Without hesitation all the servants rushed their room getting ready for the day. even Mary.

Last night it was clear that Mary had wanted to speak to Delilah about something very important but she gave her the cold shoulder...no matter she was upset with her. The normally excited , free spirited girl was hurt.

Waking up Eden:

"Good morning my lady." Delilah said opening the curtain allowing the bright light to enter her mistress's bed chamber. A groan escaped Eden's lips as she turned away from the light, pulling her light blue sheets over her head. Waking Eden had always been an ordeal.

Delilah pouted pulling out her pocket watch from her skirt pocket. "3 hours and 20 mins left," she mumbled to herself closing the watch back up.

"Please Lady Eden you must wake up now." She begged, softly tapping her mistress shoulder, receiving a whine from the pale girl.

"Five more minutes Lilah." Eden whined tossing in her bed. Delilah sighed going to the end of her mistress bed, gripping her ankles. " I'm sorry my lady but I can not allow that to happen." In one swift movement Eden was yanked on the bed taking the covers with her. Eden hit the floor with a thud. She attempted to crawl away but was stopped by a foot on her night gown. "For today you have a very important meeting with the Earl of Phantomhive and I'll be damned if your good name is soiled because you choose not to be a proper hostess, now up!" The brown eyed brunette demand dragging her mistress into the bathroom, quickly stripping her before tossing her into the already ran bath.

"See my lady that wasn't so bad." She smiled dusting off her skirt," Now I'll be back in thirty minutes I expect you bathed by then and waiting in your room, Lisa will come to bathe you." Delilah reached for the knob of the door before turning her head to her Mistress. "Don't dilly dally dear." she said in a sweet but threatening tone before leaving the room. Delilah dug into her pocket pulling out a small checklist, crossing off ' _Mistress bath'_

"Next lunch prep-" she paused hearing a loud crash coming from down stairs. Rushing to the stair balcony Delilah caught sight of four servants panicking over a falling China cabinet.

"You incompetent fools!" She shouted down at the servants, her english mixing with her native tongue, "Le comte de Phantomhive will be here soon et vous avez sacrément idiots tout prêt fait un gâchis de chose (The Earl of Phantomhive will be here soon and you damn idiots have already made a mess of things.)." She ranted angrily at the women. " Clean this up immediately and re-polish the floor. I want this done in a before the Earl arrives, understand!" She demanded gaining a salute from all four servants before they broke off to gather cleaning equipment.

"2 hours 45 minutes left " she sighed heading down to the kitchen to check on lunch.

"Mary," Delilah called to the red headed cook as she continued preparing today's meal.

Mary turned to the brunette and cold look on her face.

"Delilah.'' She asked as she seasoned the meal in black pepper, not even looking at Delilah.

Being Mary, she always had a joke or two she used to annoy Delilah but the shorter servant could tell something was different. "I-is lunch prepared yet?"

"Almost."

"Some detail would be nice..."

I've already finished this evenings snack, cornmeal cake of pears with a wonderful light raspberry sauce and blueberries. I've also completed tonight desert that being a apple compete, draped with yogurt." Mary pointed to each dish. " The chai tea with a hint of ginger will be served right before lunch. The only thing I have left to prepare is steak and kidney pie with poached salmon of course. It all should be done before the guest arrive." She assured going back to cooking.

"Very good Mary you never fail to impress me." Delilah praised checking off lunch from her up in her work Delilah didn't notice Mary's approaching her until her chin was lifted , eyes staring directly into Mary's. Her cheeks was hot with embarrassment as Mary leaned into her ear.

"You're starting to show." She whispered, ensuring no one else would hear. Her hand traveled down to Delilah's barely noticeable swollen womb. Her eyes narrowed falling on the ground. She gently pushed her away. "Don't say stupid things Mary-Anne."

Delilah left out the room with that leaving Mary to stare in her direction. "Heh, and I thought Eden was stubborn." She sighed lightly before

Delilah hurried to her mistress bedroom, knocking twice before entering. Eden sat on her bed fully dressed in a outfit picked by Delilah. She was dressed in a all crimson gown with

a white ruffle collar, her legs crossed, her back straight and her gaze impassive.

"Stand," Delilah commanded in such a tone Eden couldn't help but due so.

The maid circled around the girl, seeing if anything was out of place.

"Perfect my lady, you look like a doll." She smiled innocently at her mistress, earning a small glare.

"Thank You Delilah, how long till our "guest"arrive?" She said very loosely. She didn't like the idea of someone entering her home.

"An hour and 57 minutes." She said crossing off another task on her list. Eden shrugged walking away from her beloved servant. "W-wait! Where are you going Lady Eden?"

"I'm going to see my pets then."she stay scanning the contents of her book shelf, looking for something to read." I get me when he arrives."

Delilah bowed, "yes my lady."

Delilah stood beside four other female servants, including Mary at the front door awaiting the Earl's approach. Mary sighed in complete and utter boredom. "Lilah I understand it is not often the young heiress has guest but it's so hot. Do we really gotta wait out here?" Delilah nodded, " Yes, the young Lady is an noble women, therefore we must hold her at a higher behavior than a peasant, show she is worthy of her position." Delilah said bluntly then paused watching as a black carriage slowly pulled up in front of the manor. "...He's here." She whispered to Mary. A response was not returned however making her nervous . From the study Eden paused from her book feeling a chill run down her spine.

"Something is wrong" she mumbled to herself, heading to the window peering to see what was occurring outside her walls.

The carriage stopped and Delilah nodded to one of the servants to open the door. From the carriage emerged the butler and then his master Ciel.

The female servants including Mary swooned over Sebastian as both he and Ciel approached the front of the manner. Delilah simply rolled her eyes before greeting the men.

"Good evening Mister Phantomhive, welcome to The James manor, " Delilah began with her a sweet smile and naive voice. Although she was very respectful to herself Delilah was questioning the

child's height. She was short and petite for her age but it was a little odd for her to be taller than a male. She curtsied to the Earl "I truly hope you enjoy your stay at James manor." The maid piped up getting a view of the events behind the boys top hat. There they were , all the girls drowning the butler in a harem.A dark aura started to come from Delilah spreading to the women like a warning. The women paused barely shaking in her boots. The maid gently gave a giggle before smiling, "My mistress is in her office. I will take you to her. Let's enter shall we enter?" Delilah said clapping her hands twice, turning to face the door. All of a sudden the large wooden double doors swung open exposing the enter beauty of the manor.

"Please follow me Earl."


	3. Chapter 3

A dark aura started to come from Delilah spreading to the women like a warning. The women paused barely shaking in her boots. The maid gently gave a giggle before smiling, "My mistress is in her office. I will take you to her. Let's enter shall we enter?" Delilah said clapping her hands twice, turning to face the door. All of a sudden the large wooden double doors swung open exposing the enter beauty of the manor.

"Please follow me Earl."

The instant Delilah was clearly out of sight the group of servants surrounded Sebastian again. bombarding him with questions. "Welcome to James Manor , sir!" four women said nearly fighting for his attention.

"Are you British sir?" One woman asked.

"How old are you?" Another asked, followed by a string of questions by the girls. Mary however amazed by him at first , just stood there distant. Her mind was too consumed with thoughts of Delilah sending her off. It wasn't like them to be so distant to anyone, especially each other. She was pulled from her personal issues with the sight of the other girls basically molesting the butler.

"...And I go on to be ashamed of my sex." Sebastian managed to escape the women and approached Maryanne, seeing she seemed the only sane one of the group.

Sebastian approached Mary with a extension of his hand, encouraging for the blushing cook to take it, which she did.

"Forgive me milady but I seen to have lost sight of my master. Will you do me the honor of escorting me to him?" He asked with a hint of seduction in his voice.

"I...I.,"Mary stammered, "yes miser…"

"Sebastian," He answered placing his lips on the back of her white gloved hand. " and you?"

"M-Marianne," she stammered, " but do call me Mary."

"Mary," He repeated making the girl blush grew darker, " what a beautiful name." A small nervous laugh escaped the red head. She noticed from behind Sebastian the other women were making faces at her out of jealousy. Mary glared at them before snarling.

Maggie, Eve, Zoe!"She stated in a strong dominant tone, "Be sure all preparations for have been arranged." The girls stopped their childish behavior curtsying and answering in unions , "Yes, Miss Mary,"before scurrying about.

"Idiots." She mumbled under her breath before turning her attention back to Sebastian.

"Please follow me Sebastian," She said with a smile walking up the steps leading into the manor, just to meet up with Delilah and Ciel at the center of the entrance

hall.

"Mary. Thank you for escorting Mr. Michaelis, Mary. You are excused."

"Yes, Miss Hurst," Mary curtsied respectively but between the two there was obviously issues between them that Ciel and Sebastian clearly picked up on. Mary left the scene to go back outside.

"As I was saying thank you for agreeing to meet with Lady Evelyn, Lord Phantomhive . As stated to Sebastian, my Lady wished to meet you before going any farther with the _Jack the Ripper_ case, I do hope you understand." Delilah explained walking closer to the stairs.

Ciel followed behind her, his cane tapping against the marble tiled floor. "I was very surprised when Her Majesty request, considering we have no prior relationship once so ever ?" He responded to the wavy haired maid. She turned her head and smiled tenderly at the earl.

"My mistress said the same thing. Although, she is happy to have you here sir."

"Are you speaking for me now, Delilah?" Came the voice of Eden from the top balcony of the stairs, leaned against it. Both Sebastian and Ciel looked up at the girl. Just as they're gaze fell on her, hers feel on them, narrowing slightly. Much like Ciel there was no emotion behind her eyes, just a state of irritation and thought. "Welcome to my home, Lord Phantomhive. Did you enjoy the ride?" She asked slowly heading down the long curving steps, her hand sliding along the support beam. Once reaching the bottom she was now in front of her guest to which she paid a respectful greeting.

This was her? Ciel thought to himself. Although he had seen recent photos of Evelyn do to Sebastian's pre investigation real life was much different than a simple photo . Firstly iel did not expect Evelyn to be taller than him. Not finding it necessary Sebastian left out a lot of physical details.

"Lady James, I presume." Ciel said taking Eden's hand attempting to place a kiss on it respectfully but the girl pulled it away, surprising was common for a sir to greet a woman by kissing her hand so it was strange.

"Please," She began , " No need for formalities, we are here to discuss business, correct?" He nodded. "Since I have no choice in the matter, let's get this over with." Evelyn turned on her heels as she began to make her way upstairs.

"What are you just going to stand there, lets go."

Delilah stood at the foot of the stairs bowing, "Please, follow me Lord Phantomhive."

Once reaching Evelyn's office, Delilah opened the door as courtesy before standing beside her mistress desk incase needed. Even though Eden was not rigal of royalty she most definitely kept a tidy office.

Sitting behind her desk, she just eyed Ciel in judgmental fashion. "I expected you'd be taller?" Delilah turned to her mistress with a look Eden was alwaysed amused by, the - Why look. Ciel sat there mentally scolding himself for not growing.

"Okay. Let's get down to business Phantomhive." Eden reached into her lower desk and pulled out a thick stack of papers plopping them down right in front of Ciel.

"W-wha-!?" Ciel said his eye widen at the large stack. "What are these?" Sebastian looked closely, "The list of victims my Lord."

"Yes."piped Delilah. "My Lady has collected information on the crimes. It was only natural that a list of victims were created as well sir." She stated although her eyes never left the ground. Just thinking about things like this gaze her a woozy stomach. Examining the stack Ciel nodded.

"There seems to be a pattern in these murders."

Evelyn's eyes narrowed as she looked at some of the photos. "Correct. Other than the women being prostitutes they seem to have been murdered the same way as well, slicing the neck then the cutting open of their abdomen. Her voice lowered as did her eyes, "We all have to die at some point."

"The cluppert is by the victims he has a grudge against women. Being able to avoid the yard doesn't take a moron."

"It could be anyone...even you." her eyes looked directly into his seeing a vain witch.

"How dare you accuse me of -" Ciel burst but this only made Evelyn chuckled.

"Haha, I knew that would get me a reaction." She chuckled louder . "I know you couldn't possibly do it. I mean a kid like you." She continued to laugh and snicker only driving on Ciel's irritation.

"Beside , I did my research on you. Your pretty clean."

"An investigation was not needed Evelyn. We both have the same goal." He responded. Eden shrugged.

"You can never be too safe. Beside I have interest to protect. If it wasn't for the safety of my girls. If it wasn't for that you would have long been gone from my home." Sebastian eyed the girl from the side and noticed what he was dealing with. Evelyn was just another young master.

"Hm. dinner should be ready? Excuse me." Delilah said to her mistress before leaving out.

"Your girls, Lady Evelyn?" Sebastian asked the child.

"Yes," Even voice was proud yet serious. "All of my servants are female. Therefore they are just at risk as any other women. Naturally being head of the household it is my job to ensure my belongings do not get harm." Ending that an eerie feeling sounded Evelyn. Ciel and Sebastian took a moment away from her.

Delilah was outside the hallway standing in front of the office and all of a sudden got a cold feeling coming from the room. Frost was nearly spreading on the door.

"...My Lady?" She open the door to see Sebastian and Ciel in desperate need winter jackets. "Oh- Umm, forgive me for the interruption but Maryanne has informed me that dinner is prepared, Earl, Sebastian please follow me to your rooms."

"I have no interest in investigating from this residence." The girls eyebrow began to twitch hearing the insult.

"My master would like Lady Evelyn to be a guest at the Phantomhive home seeing he lives closer to the city, where the crimes committed."

"I'm not leaving my Estate." The countess said bluntly crossing her arms over her chest. Delilah's eye twitched in irritation. "Just once it would be nice if Eden would just agree one!" She screamed in her head.

"My Lady… Being away should only take a short while . A week tops. The rest of the staff shall be able to look after the estate in your absence." She spoke freely. "Beside. If this man is not stop soon he can very well make his way to the manor and murder every last one of us. Ashes to ashes." Eden eyes narrowed up at her maid but fell back as she closed them. "Fine. We'll leave tomorrow morning then , Phantomhive." Before giving him time to agree Eden slowly left her office with the other three left.

Ashamed of her mistress Delilah spoke "Please I'll escort you to your room's " She sighed.

Escorting them down the hall as was instructed Delilah was silent.

Breaking the silence was Ciel. "Delilah. How long have you worked for this family."

She had to think for a moment. "I was hired when Evelyn was 10 so I would say just a little over two years sir." She was silent again. "I would like to apologize for my lady's behavior, it's just...She's very concern on who enters her home, I don't think she meant to offend."

"I understand, but I was order-"

"By the queen,yes I know and so does my lady but orders mean nothing. Just orders barked, never a guarantee if they are followed or not. Everyone has been rather cautious. Its just the way of a James" Delilah stopped in front of a door opening it.

"Mister Phantomhive , this will be your room for the night. If you have any questions please ask. dinner is in 10 minutes."

"She agreed with him..." Eden pouted rubbing her pet's neck. Victor just hissed. As if she understood him she continued the conversation.

"I know! Delilah.." The serpent responded with a hiss in which she agreed.

The conversation was abruptly ended with A knock on the door.

"Its me."

"Enter."

Delilah entered , shutting the door behind her.

"Maid." Eden crossed her arms, Victor rising on his tail.

"Hisss."

"Eden, come on. Are you mad at me now?" Delilah took a seat across from Eden."

"Hissssss...hiss...hiss hiss"Victor said angrily . of course Delilah whimpered in fear and Eden translated.

"You took his side."

"I was not! I just thought it was a good idea." She sighed slouching in her seat. "Its good for you to get out, it's been sometime. Plus I think we both could benefit for being away for a bit."

Victor hissed, slithering up to the maid, in which she flinched, but sighed, petting his head. He purred once more.

"Why do you like these things again?"

Victor hissed, realizing he had been insulted, but Delilah just giggled, rubbing his favorite spot. He purred in response.

"Good question." Smirked Eden rising from her desk."Come on, it's rude to keep a guest waiting." Eden eyes fell on Delilah's brown hair, catching sight of one gold strand, "Oh, by the way, dye your hair before we go."

"W-what!"

Back outside in the courtyard awaited a inpatient Ciel rocking back and forth in his seat. "The hell is taking her so long." he gripped , arms crossed.

"My lord I am sure Lady Eden will be here soon, be patient."

"Me, be patient!" Ciel shouted, "That girl has done nothing but arch me since arriving here!" From the door frame came a sneeze that ganged the guest attention.

"Don't talk about me so closely!" She sneezed again.

"God bless you my Lady."

"Are you done throwing your little tantrum, Ciel?"The maid pulled a seat for her mistress.

"P-please pardon our tardiness." She stammered as Eden took her seat.

"It's not at all nice to talk about the host in their home. Weren't you taught any manners at all?" Eden teased the boy but there was little humor in her voice. "But thank you for pointing out my flaws." The ebony haired child smiled, waving her black gloved hand under her chin. "So are we gonna discuss plans for the case yet or are you just going to complain about me?"

Ciel started off"We can leave tomorrow morning after breakfast ."

"Agreed"she agreed.

Delilah sighed in relief "Finally compromise."

"We will set out for the Phantomhive manor tomorrow morning then, but I am taking the lead on this case."

"What! Absolutely not,! We will do this together as the queen wanted, you wouldn't want to disappoint the old hag would yo!?."

"How dare you insult her Majesty." Ciel argued back. Both Nobles went back and forth screaming at each other.

After 30 minutes both Delilah and Sebastian sighed in unison, watching their masters. "So very close yet so very far." Delilah began. "I am rather shocked they managed to come to a consensus that long." She admitted.

"I suppose it can't be helped." Sebastian agreed. "They're both simply bullheaded." Delilah sighed at Sebastian.

"Looks like we're going to be working together for a bit."

"Indeed Lady Delilah."

"Will, there is no point of being at each others throats like-" Delilah was interrupted by a cup being thrown hitting the wall. " children then." She continued, holding out her hand to Sebastian.

"Delilah Hurst, please to make your acquaintance." Sebastian ducked, dodging another cup before taking her hand. "Sebastian Michaelis, and the pleasure is all mine." He said placing his lips on the back of her hand.

In confusion she blushed frantically. "Sebastian," Shes snatching her hand back. He smirked.

A plate came in close contact with Delilah's face, but the perfect man caught it just in time.  
"That's it! Time for bed!" She shouted at both nobles earning a peculiar steer.

"Pardon me?" both answered confusingly.

"You both are behaving like children! . If you are going to act like children then I will treat you like so, now off to bed!"

"Delilah how dear you-" Eden began but was cut of by a death glare.

"o-okay. G-goodnight Mr. Phantomhive, goodnight Sebastian." She stuttered before running back into the manor. Delilah shot the same look to Ciel making him freeze.

"T-thankyou for a wonderful meal, goodnight lady Delilah." He said before running back into the manor much like Eden. She then turned to Sebastian who smiled.

"Skill of yours?"

"No. Skill of Maryanne's." She said before sighing.

"Yea, I know." She said smugly. I'll clean up this mess." Sebastian looked at Delilah, placing his hand on his chest

"That will not be necessary my lady I shall handle it myself."he bowed.

"Thank You then Sebastian. I will see you in the morning."Delilah said before leaving back into the manor.

Later that night Delilah was looking through the snack pamty "Come on. something sweet. anything?!" She said lightly in a whiny child voice . Better sweets than the cravings she has been having recently. Since she realized she had been pregnant she has been craving odd things like pickles- a food she normally wouldn't be able to stomach. Not paying attention she didn't sense behind her someone creeping up. I mean come on the poor thing was looking for cookies and cakes. Suddenly two black nailed hands banged against the wall in front of her blocking her ability to turn her body.

 **Who is behind Delilah? comment below.**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Delilah was looking through the snack pamty "Come on. something sweet. anything?!" She said lightly in a whiny child voice . Better sweets than the cravings she has been having recently. Since she realized she had been pregnant she has been craving odd things like pickles- a food she normally wouldn't be able to stomach. Not paying attention she didn't sense behind her someone creeping up. I mean come on the poor thing was looking for cookies and cakes. Suddenly two black nailed hands banged against the wall in front of her blocking her ability to turn her body.

"Delilah," Said a voice in a low whisper but the maid knew clearly who it was. Maryanne. Breathing softly Delilah did not look at her.

"Mary let me go. I do not want to play games right now."

"Yea I can see that. So what? Ya gonna just stuff your face and avoid me at every turn. Or were you hoping to be found by me." Delilah eyes widen in surprise. Did she really want to see Mary?

Then she remembered why she was upset and violent shook her head. "No! It was just coincidence we both would be here. I just wanted a-"

"Snack. Yea I know." The cook finished the sentence before leaning her face into the brown locks in front of her inhaling the maids sent.

"Delilah...you won't be able to keep the secret long. hearing this her eyes widen but fell again knowing it was true. Eden was far from stupid she'd realize it in no time. Of course Delilah didn't want to speak about it. Neither did Mary but she knew it had to be done.

"Can we please change the subject , Mary." Her voice was nearly broken. Mary knew it hurt to talk about but it what was best for her lover.

"You're losing yourself all because of a secret Abelle." One hand fell from the wall and traveled up the small bump. "First you lie to Eden, then push me away. I know you better than that."Her voice was soft and sweet as she used Delilah's name.

"You're scared and it's okay to be that way. Its okay to be afraid, to feel unsure. But you gotta have trust in us." Although she was attempting to comfort the woman Delilah simply felt worst. SHe felt guilty, painted, and tainted. Gritting her teeth she bit back the sting of tears and shouted .

"Mary let me go!"

"Abelle?" Her tone was shocked and a bit hurt. Backing up slightly she now had room to turn.

"And don't call me that! My name is not Abelle." Delilah clenched her fist. "And where in hell do you get the nerve telling me its okay!? Huh?! You have no idea how this feels, I can't make a move! I don't know what to do, how to handle it. There's a beast in me what could you possibly know about it!?" She continued to shout slowly her tears started to fall her fist clenched against Mary's sleep gown. Her head was bowed in shame. disgust, regret, sadness and pain. Only soft sobs were able to be heard for a while . "Y-you don't know anything." For a while Mary just watched her until arms slowly wrapped around the smaller woman.

"God, I must love you." She said wiping the liquid from her cheeks. Her forehead was gently placed against Delila's.

"W-wah do you mean?"

A chuckled escaped her lips. "I just do . I can't explain it. I mean come on someone as dramatic as you, with your constant sniffling and whining. Haha its like you're a little girl." This obviously cause the maid irritation by the look she gave Mary. Slowly Delilah's chin was lifted so her and Mary's lips were on the same level. just centimeters apart. "No matter what, Abelle. I will stand by you and support you. No matter what directions our lives turn you and I are one. One heart, one soul..." Mary began to lean closer into the kiss. I'm which Delilah copied her actions before whispering the last say. "One body." Just before contact was made the kitchen door flew open, one of the girls huffing, clearly out of breath. Catching her breath she looked up. "Ah? What did I just walk in on?" She said a bit poker faced.

Delilah pulled away timidly hiding her face in Mary's chest.

"A intimate moment. What is it?" Mary was cold with her deliver. In retort the servant responded in the same way.

"Oh sorry to break up your little love fest but enemies about to storm the estate. Now you can either sit here and have ya little make out fest or get your asses to the roof ." She ran out with that.

"I knew Eden shouldn't have pissed him off" Delilah said referring to yesterday's guest.

"Its not like we can't handle it." Mary responded. In a way Delilah looked up to her lover. Mary was dominant and confident, something only in stressful situations she could ever be.

"Got it!" Delilah had a determin looked to match her loves. "Let's go! I don't want them waking Eden!" With that Delilah rushed out the kitchen having Mary run after her .

"Hey! Wait! I wasn't done being romantic!" As they left Sebastian entered his face in a pleased and amused grin.

"This should prove interesting."

"Ladies, postions!" Mary commanded like a captain. Dominate indeed. All ten of the women pulled their rifles up eye level as she looked through them getting a view of the men at the gate. "How many are there?"

"I counted 34, ma'am." One said. Mary thought for a bit on a strategy.

"Okay! ready! aim! shoot!" She barked orders and immediately they very followed. Each woman shot directly into the intruders head, no mistake yet more ran up and began to fire back. "Damnit. More were hiding!"

Hissed Mary as more mean ran up. Some women duct behind the tiles to reload.

"All of this over Eden? Damn they should really try living here with us." Delilah stayed silent as she shot not aiming directly for the head but the arms and legs. But she still managed to take them out with one blow.

Moments later the shooting had ended , the instructors defeated and the women rushing outside to get rid of the bodies.

Each one Delilah came across she bowed her hand in silent prayer clutching onto her rosary. "Amen."

"Do you honestly think praying for them does any good?" Mary asked tossing a body into one of the moluch bins.

"I do…is it really that stupid?"

Mary grew a smirk patting the twenty-four year olds hair. "You can't save everyone baby. You should know that." Delilah puffed out her cheeks.

"Well I believe with enough love they can. We were saved." Mary's smirked vanished and she kissed her loves forehead.

"I guess we were." One of the girls shouted from the other side of the yard. "Where do we put the bodies?" Mary sighed.

"looks like we won't get much sleep tonight."

Morning came quicker than expected.

"Attention!" Delilah shouted, causing all of the servants to line up before her. She paced in front of them making sure everything was in order.

"Good Morning ladies." She smiled brightly.

"Good Morning, Miss Hurst." The servants greeted in unison, all but Mary of course.

"Ladies for the time being Miss James and I will be away from home for quite sometime." She began, lifting one of the more tired servants chin up with her umbrella, "While the Mistress and I are away chores are expected to be complete," She continued, "Or there will be dire **consequences** , understood." She said emphasizing consequences.

"Yes Miss Hurst." They responded.

"Very good," She praised smiling tenderly. "In my absences Mary will be left in charge."

"Me?." Mary was more surprised than anyone. Delilah cheeks were a light pink but se kept her composure

"I expected any and all issues to be handled by you, understand Marianne?"

"Yea, yea. I understand Lilah, don't worry about it." She winked.

"Very good then," Delilah reached behind her neck unlatching her rosary. Removing it she placed it into Marys hands." This surprised Mary and the other servants.

"Your serious then. How long do you both plan on being away?" Mary asked.

"I do not know, hopefully in a week or two."

"I-I see will farewell Delilah." Mary said, her eyes tearing up before she began bawling like an infant.

"Nu!? Mary please don't cry! I didn't mean too-" She was cut off by a hug.

"Come back soon okay, promise." Delilah gave a grateful smile returning it.

"I promise Mary. But you're kinda making a scene." She was referring to the stares from her mistress and her guest

"o-oh, sorry."she stammered taking her place in line.

"Delilah, come on." Eden shouted, walking to carriage. The brunette nodded expressing her farewell to the servants, then hurrying after her mistress. "Bye guys!"

"Its so hot." the Lady complained as Sebastian help her into the carriage, his master already waiting inside.

"Oi, Sebastian, would you like me to drive the carriage?" Delilah asked as the butler took her hand.

"No, that will not be necessary Miss Delilah, but you are welcome to sit beside me as I drive, if you wish too." She nodded accepting the invitation. Delilah wasn't one for small talk so a majority of the ride was a awkward silence until it was broken by the butler. "Delilah, if I may ask, how did you first become affiliated with the James family ?" Sebastian asked. Delilah turned her nose up annoyed, "I do not believe that is any of your concern." He turned to her grinning eyes close.

"I see you do not want to share. Although last night you and Mary seemed to have gotten very acquainted." Her cheeks instantly turned red.

"Y-you seen that?

"Yes. I have not seen such violent yells turn intimate. Seems you both have quite a bond."She looked towards the ground.

"We've know each other for years. Even before Eden we are like sisters." She spoke under her breath but it was true. A love can only be a bond. "c-can we change the subject?" she asked shyly remembering events of after the invasion. ( **Mary X Delilah Lemon. Go comment if you want it!** ) Sebastian chuckled , "Haha. Was the memory to vivid?" This only made the maid grow more embarrassed.

Uncomfortable being in the carriage for some time Eden began to complain "How can you manage sit through theses long is most uncomfortable. Not to mention its blazing."

"Just deal with it we'll be at my manor in soon." Ciel went back to reading his book, The Pit and The Pendulum.

"Edgar Allen Poe?" Eden asked. Ciel did not look from his book.

"Yes Evelyn." He responded coldly to the girl. She groaned slouching into the plush carriage cushions not enjoying being the weather. From her lap came a hissing noise followed by nuzzling against her stomach. "Oh, you're up?"She said gaining Ciel's attention.

He look from his book, "Who on Earth are you talking t-." His eyes landed on the serpent who smiled at the Earl." He screamed turning a bright white, fainting.

"Should we check on that?" Delilah asked trying to move past Mary .

"Maryanne." Sebastian said making the woman shake her head in denial.

"Stop that!" She commanded nearly screeching.

Confused Eden tilted her head at Ciel's unconscious body. "I guess he doesn't like snakes, Stay hidden." The snake wrapped himself back around her wrist.

The ride after Ciel's fainting became more enjoyable for Eden and she calmly took Ciel's book reading it. Once the carriage stop it was time to wake him up.

"Ciel?" Eden said tapping the Earl's shoulder. He groaned before his eyes flickered open. The first vision of Eden was rather blurred image but soon he regained his sight.

"What is it you want." He sighed, forgetting about what caused him to passed out.

"We stopped. Is this your home?" She answered in a abornolly sweet tone. The door opened , Sebastian helping both nobles out the carriage.

"I could care less, lets just hurry inside. Eden glared at the boy, her and her maid followed behind the bratty boy.

"Although young master is it nice to be away from the four. I'm sure it will be rather peaceful." Sebastian said removing his master's coat.

"Hush." Eden said silencing the butler. "Do you hear that?" Eden went on to following some type of noise in the house. "Come on! I can hear-" All paused hearing rummaging and crashes coming from a room in the house.

"I knew it!" Eden rushed into the room where the sound came from only to be chased by Delilah. "my lady do not run to strange places!" Of course it was like a cat and mouse game. Ciel head towards the noise only to give a grimacing on when he found people searching his study.

"Interesting place," Eden and Delilah cocked their heads in confusion. "is this normal?" In the house were three wealthy looking people scurrying around the Earls home.

"Madam Red, Lau! Why are you here Ciel shouted. The lady dressed from head to toe was the first to speak, dropping the pillow in her hand.

"Ah, he came back so quickly." Madame Red said. Just like that she rushed to hug her nephew. She snuggled the teal haired boy, lifting him off the ground. "So light you are!"

"Since my darling little nephew is in London, how could I not come visit him." She cooed. Eden giggled, amused at the scene before her. Alas Delilah did not find the scene amusing instead she seem to be in shock.

Lau noticed little Eden and smiled at the Earl, "and who is your darling little friend Earl. She is very lovely."

"Indeed, nephew." Madame Red agreed leaning into his ear." Did we interrupt something?" Ciel stepped back in panic and embarrassment.

"I am Evelyn James," Eden introduced shaking Lau's hand. It is nice to meet you both." A naive smile was given yet it was bright and innocent. Ciel looked at her. "This is the most polite I have ever seen her." He mumbled quickly as he mumbled that dark errie feeling radianted off of Eden again.

"What was that Ciel?" She wickedly smiled, but her attention was then redirected back to Lau.

"Sir James daughter?" He asked.

"Pardon…?"

"Sir James. Your father. I honestly didn't expect a living relative of his.. It was rumored that the home was abandoned and a spirit roamed the property."

"A spirit?" Eden asked with a light smile. " I suppose that means I should leave the house more often. Forgive me but I am still grieving over the disappearances of my father." Lau and Madam Red nodded in understanding.

"Oh yes dear. I heard your father was lost at sea, I am sincerely sorry for your lost." She expressed holding the young girl hands. Eden looked up at Madam Red, her silver eyes sparkling.

"Thank you Madam Red."

"Forgive me," Sebastian interrupted placing his left hand over his heart, in apology, "We had no idea guest were coming,I apologize for not acondinging you earlier. Delilah and I will go prepare your tea immediately.

"Oh! Yes. Forgive us." Delilah bowed following after her superior. As quick as he left Sebastian returned with alone with a cattle of Earl Gray. Eden franticly looked around waiting on her maid to return . Once Sebastian started pouring she seen Delilah wasn't returning.

"Sebastian, where is Delilah? I thought she went with you?" The young noble asked, concern in her voice. The first time either Sebastian or Ciel had heard real concern from her.

"Lady Delilah expressed her light headedness and I recommended she take a small rest." He answered seating a cup down in front of Madam Red.

"O-oh will thank you for insuring her well being"She responded.

"Anyways," Madame Red began, sliding her hand down to Sebastian rear, rubbing it vigorously, "No matter what, everytime I see you, you are still so handsome, why don't you just simply quit working here, and come serve me." She insisted without embarrassment.

Ciel gave a loud cough interrupting the molestation but before he could speak Eden began talking.

"Let's talk seriously now…" She said staring directly at the Red headed woman. "We are here for one reason and one reason alone." Her once light sweet tone became cold and serious. "and that is to discuss the recent string of women being murdered."

"Oh what a bold little butterfly she is, Earl."Straight to the point." Lau said.

"Yes, surely she will make a daring wife and respected lady of the Phantomhive manor." Madame Red joked but somehow still caused the Earl discomfort. How ever Eden did not react. Her eyes were cold and legs crossed over the knee.

" **I am not here to amuse you both nor be the the bud of your jokes. You either know something or you don't. Which is it**?"

* * *

What do you think will happen next? Please tell me your opinion on the chapter 4 . Love ya


End file.
